Ukyo Kuonji (Continuum-32145896)
'''Ukyo Kuonji '''is Ranma Saotome's childhood friend and formally one of his fiancées. Overview About ten years ago Saotome Genma and his son were traveling through the same province as Ukyo and her father. Being a couple of vagabonds with no stable source of income, it was quite natural that they were starving when they caught the smell of Akira’s Yatai cart and decided to investigate. Since Genma had no money he sent his six year old son on a raid, telling him it was a game and all part of his training. Ranma stole some okonomiyaki in spite of Ukyo’s efforts to fend him off, and the next day he did the same thing to her again, over and over. Ukyo tried to prevent him from taking her food and he’d laugh as he easily bested her and made off with the okonomiyaki. Akira rather than be outraged at this continual theft, was actually quite amused and finally invited Ranma and his father to come out of hiding, sharing some okonomiyaki with them while he and the father chatted away, and Ukyo got to know Ranma on a more personal level. Six years old and a young girl in training to be a great martial artist. Seeing how well their children where getting on, Ukyo's father suggested to Genma that they get them engaged. Although initially against the idea due to Ranma's engagement to one of Soun's children, Genma soon agreed once Ukyo's father offered to throw in his okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. Unfortunately, Genma forgot to take Ukyo with him, dumping her along the side of the road just a few kilometers out of town. She had to walk back to her father and admit my humiliation at being rejected. Seeing the disappointment in her father’s eyes as well as knowing that he always wanted a boy caused Ukyo to throw away her femininity as a way to gain her father’s approval, so she tried to be the son he always wanted. It was the only way she could escape the humiliation of other kids taunting her because she’d been rejected by her betrothed. Some years later Ukyo enrolls at Jubei Crossroads Middle School where she meets Tsubasa Kurenai as well as Makoto Kino. Ukyo dated Makoto for a few weeks Until she noticed that Makoto was getting serious, so Ukyo knew I had to tell her. She…took it bad at first, but the two made up and stayed friends. Makoto used to call Ukyo her Sempai. Akira salted away enough hard cash to open his own restaurant, which he planned to do when he gave his old Yatai cart to Genma. Ukyo went to work for him, of course, in-between attending classes at a local school, and training for her revenge against the Saotomes. The business took off when they drew a lot of customers to the Tomobiki district, and that eventually gave Akira enough hard currency to open a second restaurant, then a third and a forth, and so on, and now he’s rolling in the money. They are no longer indigents which is why he giving her a restaurant for her own to run, and if she manages to turn a profit in five years it’s hers on a permanent basis. Worried that Ukyo was becoming too much like a guy and wanted her to carry on the family line, which can only happen if she gets a husband Akira decided that the engagement was valid anyway. He figured that Ranma would be a pretty good fighter and might make a decent husband. Ukyo was planning to beat his head flat when she saw him again, only he turned out to be not quite what she expected. After being confronted by Nabiki and Shampoo the next day during lunch period of the same day Ranma and Ukyo prepare for their fight. Although she initially gets the upper-hand, Ukyo soon begins to struggle against Ranma once she finally pissed him off. However after calming down Ranma once again tried to make amends with his friend. Seeing just how sincere he was caused Ukyo to except. As a prank Ranma set up Ukyo and Shampoo on a date to dissuade Cologne who tried to use the fact that Ukyo had won the take out race to manipulate them. While on the date Mousse attacked Ukyo with Jusenkyo water mistaking her for Ranma. Only for Shampoo and Akane to jump in her way. Racked with guilt sought Cologne’s aid to retrieve samples of Jusenkyo water to cure everyone. While gathering the bottles of cursed water Ukyo looked down at the pool of the drowned man when a face startled her, looking back at her like a reflection as she had carefully been filling one of the bottles, trying to avoid getting her hand wet by accident. The face had looked up at her and smiled, and for a moment Ukyo had wondered why the face seemed so familiar until she belatedly realized that it was her own face in male aspect. It was only later that she would discover that the pool itself had somehow been calling out to her, having read what was in her heart, so that when she had slipped from her perch along the bank and tumbled into the water it could not truly be called an accident, and feeling its cold embrace grip her flesh, her body began to change and mold with the power of its magic. Ukyo eventually met up again with Makoto who was friends with Ranma’s cousin Usagi and the two started there relationship again. Which put Makoto at odds with Akane. The two eventually settled upon having Ukyo wed Makoto, since she is officially registered as a man in a legal sense. Meanwhile Konatsu boldly took the initiative to claim Akane for his wife, pledging himself to raise their offspring as if she were his own. Abilities Ukyo is a practitioner of the Kuonji style Okinomiyaki fighting which is a variation of what is known as Shotokan- Ryu Karate, but it’s actually based on a much older style that was pioneered over a thousand years ago in the Kogo mountains that the clan originally hails from. She was trained by her Great Uncle, and aunt Yumi but stopped formal training a few years ago when he died. Ukyo never made full belt in the family system, but belt’s are just something you use to hold your pants up as far as it goes with Ukyo. However she did have to work out a deal to be released from her obligations to the clan so that she could continue her quest to find Ranma. She also knows a little bit of Kempo, which she started studying after the way Ranma used to humiliate her in their fights. Category:(Continuum-32145896)